Sumaru City (Eternal Punishment)
Sumaru City is the main setting for Persona 2: Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment. It's a fictional Japanese seaside city composed of 6 wards. The name was taken from an in-game historical figure known as Kiyotada Sumaru, a feudal warlord who once ruled the city during the Period Of the Warring States. Rengedai Rengedai ward is in the central area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *'Seven Sisters High School': Seventh HS is where Tatsuya Suou and Lisa Silverman attend school. The administration had it's students remove the school emblem from their uniforms after a rumor was spread that it was cursed. Serves as a starting dungeon for both games, and will be inaccessible after completion. *'Silverman Residence': A traditional Japanese house owned by Lisa's father Steven Silverman, who works at the Foreign Currency Exchange. Unspecified and inaccessible in Eternal Punishment. *'Honmaru Park': Formerly the site of Kiyotada Sumaru's castle, Honmaru Park was built in memory of the feudal leader, with much of the facilities retaining traditional elements. Can be entered in Innocent Sin to hear rumors from the homeless man known as Rumormonger Toku, but is closed for reconstruction in Eternal Punishment until Sumaru Castle appears. *'Mount Iwato': A mysterious mountain behind the Araya Shrine. Is said to reveal a person's memory through the many fabled "Spring Of Mirrors" scattered deep inside the mountain's caverns. *'Araya Shrine': The place where Maya Amano first met Tatsuya, Lisa, Jun and Eikichi as children, back when they were playing the game "Masquerade". The shrine was later burned down by Tatsuya Sudou with Maya and Tatsuya still inside. They both survive, but Maya has since developed a fear of fire because of the burn sustained in her chest. It has remained intact in Eternal Punishment, and serves as a portal to enter and exit the Monado Mandala dungeon. *'Lotus Plaza': The Mall of Rengedai Ward. Establishments and services include: **'Kaori': Was once a simple perfume shop, the owner's in-house scents were given curative properties because of the power of rumors. Later on, an aromatherapy treatment can also be offered to increase or decrease encounter rates for demons of a certain Arcana. **'Rosa-Candida': A boutique that offers what is considered "fashionable" pieces of armor. The Rengedai branch is run by the middle sister Mannequin. this store branch does not exist in Eternal Punishment. **'Time Castle': A clock shop in Innocent Sin, it will later sell Weapons and Spell Cards when the appropriate rumors are spread. In Eternal Punishment, there is also a registry service where rare cards can be copied and resold. **'Gatten Sushi': A sushi shop owned by Eikichi's father Kankichi. Status-enhancing food is offered, and this is also the favorite hangout of Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi, more popularly known as Rumormonger Chunky. Was located in Hirasaka back in Innocent Sin. **'Satomi Tadashi': The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the classic version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **'Velvet Room': Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Hirasaka Hirasaka ward is in the western area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *'Kasugayama High School': The place where Eikichi Mishina and Jun Kurosu attend school. Kasu High is mainly a reform institution for wayward boys. Apart from the student council, the strongest among the students is named the leader, and is obligated to maintain order. Eikichi currently holds the position under the moniker "Captain Death". Many ghost stories are often connected to Kasu High since it was built over a bomb shelter presumably used during WWII. *'Smile Mall': A shopping mall which was taken over by King Leo's minion Ixquic in Innocent Sin, and was later used as a seminar venue for a cult organized by the New World Order to gather Kegare from all of Sumaru's citizens in Eternal Punishment. *'Sumaru Prison': The live house where Eikichi's band "Gas Chamber" usually practices. *'Kameya Alley': The shopping district of Rengedai Ward. Establishments and services include: **'Tominaga Chiropractic': Dr. Tominaga's golden healing fingers are rumored not only to cure dislocated bones and joints, but also heal superficial wounds and other injuries. **'Red Lantern Shiraishi': A ramen shop (Innocent Sin)/Izakaya pub (Eternal Punishment). Aside from status-enhancing food, weapons can also be bought here. In Eternal Punishment, weapons are no longer sold, this establishment becomes Rumormonger Toku's new hangout, and the party can help assist the owner's man-searcher service if the right rumors are spread. **'Kuzunoha Detective Agency': Run by Daisuke Todoroki, a former gumshoe and part-time Devil Summoner, this is the place where rumors given to the party are spread around the city for a fee. The agency was moved to Aoba in Eternal Punishment. **'Gatten Sushi': A sushi shop owned by Eikichi's father Kankichi. Status-enhancing food is offered, and this is also the favorite hangout of Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi, more popularly known as Rumormonger Chunky. The shop was moved to Rengedai in Eternal Punishment. **'East Asian Defense/Toa Armory': Will become a dedicated weapons or armor store if the right rumors are spread. **'Satomi Tadashi': The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the enka version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **'Velvet Room': Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Yumezaki Yumezaki ward is in the northern area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *'GOLD': The fitness club where Ulala often trains. Will be destroyed by a bomb in Innocent Sin and later replaced by the Scorpio Shrine. In Eternal Punishment, Ulala will kick the members out and lock herself inside after being possessed by the Joker. *'Mu Continent': A casino/game center where prizes are gained in exchange for tokens purchased or won at gambling. Will open up a timed obstacle course later on when the rumor about the existence of Mu Continent's signature demon "Mussie" is spread in Eternal Punishment. *'Pachinko Silver': A pachinko parlor. Inaccessible in both Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment. *'Club Zodiac': A popular night spot for Sumaru's youth, it is rumored to have maze-like corridors at the back with valuable items hidden within. The Tien Tao Len use the club as a cover for their illegal operations, one of them being a secret casino. *'The Seedy CD/Giga Macho': A large CD shop with it's own radio station which hosts the popular walk-in talk radio program "Meteor Man's Sound Max". Toshiko, the perpetually spaced-out cashier on the ground floor often hoards rare CDs until rumors are spread about their existence. The basement and upper levels of the shop are poorly maintained for some reason and have become a haven for demons. In Eternal Punishment, Ixquic frequents this place not to buy CDs, but to catch the two speed demons known to reside here. *'Central Avenue': The shopping district of Yumezaki Ward. Establishments and services include: **'Bikini Line': A tanning salon rumored not only to give ganguro-wannabes that tanned look, but can also cure all ills. **'Peace Diner': A famous fast food chain. The cashier in the Yumezaki branch talks with feudal speech patterns of "de gozaru", which is interpreted as ninja talk in the NA version. Aside from status-enhancing food, this is where the party will usually find Chika Ueda, a rumormonger and journalist for the Seventh High School paper who goes by the moniker "Chikalin". **'Anima Mundi': A clothing store that also sells armor like Rosa-Candida. Does not exist in Eternal Punishment. **'Tony's Shop': A sidewalk stall owned by a foreign exchange student who speaks broken Japanese, selling gaudy clothes and trinkets to make a living. Rumors abound that he's connected with the Sicilian Mafia and that some of his items are sourced from smuggling. The items can range from weapons and accessories to beads with attack and support properties. Only the accessories/beads are sold in Eternal Punishment. **'Satomi Tadashi': The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the Rap''(Innocent Sin)/Techno(Eternal Punishment)'' version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **'Velvet Room': Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Aoba Aoba ward is in the eastern area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *'Kismet Publishing': Maya's workplace, this is mainly where the party can check if they have won in the magazine raffles. *'Aoba Fire Station': Homebase of Aoba's fire rescue team. Unspecified and inaccessible in Eternal Punishment. *'Sumaru TV': The local TV station of Sumaru City. Local celebrities like veteran actress Junko Kurosu and talk show host Hidehiko Uesugi are often seen here, as well as the disgruntled demonic manifestation of the late actress Reiko Kashima. In Eternal Punishment, Chizuru Ishigami's shikigami will use the power of Kimon Tonkou to trap the party in a reverse dimension of the station, and the only way to escape is to enter the studios with Ba Gua markings in the correct order. *'Aoba Park': A park with a more modern atmosphere, divided into three areas and has a large concert hall. A well-known rumor is going around that the flowers here actually talk. *'Aoba Drive': The shopping district of Aoba Ward. Establishments and services include: **'Etheria': A spa that offers a mix of Ether and Materia treatments that not only sooth the soul, but will also heal the body. Later on, a pheromone service will be offered that charms demons of a certain demeanor, making negotiations easier. **'W-Slash/2X Slash': An internet cafe that offers status-enhancing snacks, as well as access to an online rumor message board. There is also a girl hanging out here who offers to tell Wang Long fortunes for free. **'Parabellum': A bar that offers status-enhancing spirits to it's older patrons. After Baofu spreads the rumor that the establishment also sells weapons, the service has since been extended. **'Rosa-Candida': A boutique that offers what is considered "fashionable" pieces of armor. The Aoba branch is run by the older sister Mannequin, but if the "swept by a wave" rumor incurs a negative account, she will be incapacitated by a coastal wave and replaced by her younger sister. Otherwise, the rumor will imply her merely being swept by a wave of fashion inspiration and will result in the addition of the "Best Dresser" armor in the shop's inventory. **'Kuzunoha Detective Agency': Run by Daisuke Todoroki, a former gumshoe and part-time Devil Summoner, this is the place where rumors given to the party are spread around the city for a fee. The agency was originally located in Hirasaka back in Innocent Sin. **'Clair De Lune': A French restaurant that also rumored to be selling weapons/armor. Will only appear here later in the game from it's original spot in Narumi if the rumor is spread about it's relocation. **'Satomi Tadashi': The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the easy listening version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **'Velvet Room': Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Konan Konan ward is in the southern coastal area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *'Konan P.D.': Katsuya Suou's workplace. Has a talking dog donation box and a closed booth where a couple of policewomen hide behind the curtain and gossip about their number one crush in the force. *'Lunar Palace': An apartment complex where Maya and Ulala share a room. Has a stereo where the party can play CDs purchased from The Seedy CD (Giga Macho in the JP version). *Sky Museum: A museum that retells the long history of aeronautics, often a popular field trip spot for elementary school students. In both Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment, the party is forced to rescue kids trapped within the structure when Tatsuya Sudou sets the building ablaze. Rumor has it the the museum's rooftop blimp replica is the real thing. *'Ebisu Beach': Where the party will end up after completing the Sky Museum dungeon. Will be inaccessible for the rest of the game afterwards. *Abandoned Factory: The optional dungeon in Innocent Sin where the party can fight various rumor demons. In Eternal Punishment, this is the site where Baofu and Yung Pao have their final showdown. *'Seaside Mall': The shopping mall of Aoba Ward. Establishments and services include: **'Hiiragi Psychotherapy': A counseling service rumored to heal both the body and spirit. Maki Sonomura works part-time here. **'LONDON': A menswear shop that only offers the infamously overpriced "Order Armor" at first. The selection will expand with varying results when certain rumors are spread. This shop does not exist in Eternal Punishment. **'Jolly Roger': A former seaman serves as the barkeep of this establishment. Aside from serving status-enhancing food, he is also a rumormonger. Back in Innocent Sin, he also sold weapons. The Rumor-lovin' Bartender and Salam Ladeen from Ebony will seek refuge here later in the game when Sumaru becomes the Ameno Torifune. **'Rosa-Candida': A boutique that offers what is considered "fashionable" pieces of armor. The Konan branch is run by the younger sister Mannequin. This Rosa-Candida branch does not exist in Eternal Punishment. **'Sumaru Genie': A fortune-teller and rumormonger who's losing business because of her inaccurate predictions and the ever-increasing popularity of Wang Long. There is talk about her double roaming the city at night. She will later switch to Wang Long fortune telling (which will have varying effects during dungeon trips) and even offer affinity readings later on when the right rumors are spread. **'Padparacha': A classy jewelry store which also takes weapon blacksmith commissions, requiring both raw materials and monetary payment for the project. This shop is originally located in Narumi, and will only move to Konan later in the game when the right rumors are spread. **'Satomi Tadashi': The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the Instrumental acoustic guitar version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **'Velvet Room': Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Mt. Katatsumuri/Mt. Mifune Only accessible during specific portions of the story, Mt. Katatsumuri (Mt. Mifune in Eternal Punishment) is where the Mayan Temple Caracol was created via rumors in Innocent Sin, and later where the Morimoto Sanitarium will be located in Eternal Punishment. *In Innocent Sin, the party has a choice of taking the direct cable car path littered with dozens of Last Battalion soldiers and Kommandants, or take the Katatsumuri mountain path inhabited by regular demons and where many items are hidden. *In Eternal Punishment, the main road leading to the Sanitarium is blocked, so the party has no other recourse but to take the Mifune mountain path leading to the rear entrance. Off-hand, there is a small shrine with an offertory box deep within the forested route, built in honor of the late founder of the Mokujinken martial arts, Master Fuyou. Narumi Narumi ward is the southeastern coastal area of Sumaru, a newly-developed site that only appears in Eternal Punishment. Notable locations are as follows: *'Baofu's Lair': The heart and soul of Baofu's illegal activities, ranging from collecting rumors in his website "The Darkside Of Sumaru City" to wiretapping phones of certain personalities. *'Penthouse Suite': The biggest room in Hotel Pleiades being rented out by the Nanjo Group. Serves as Kei Nanjou and Eriko Kirishima's temporary base of operations. *'Yacht Harbor': The starting point in which the party will infiltrate the NWO's modified cruiser, Nichirinmaru. *'Sewer Entrance': A lightly guarded sewer system for the Science Lab, where kidnapped youths were suspected to be held and drained of Kegare. *'Abandoned Subway': A neglected subway tunnel that leads directly to the control area of the Ameno Torifune. *'Hotel Pleiades': A five-star hotel in Narumi. Establishments and services are as follows: **'Ebony': A hotel bar with a Rumor-lovin' Bartender, who loves to soothe the souls of her adult patrons with small talk and hard drinks. A Middle-Eastern foreigner named Salam Ladeen is one of the regulars of this bar and is rumored to offer rare cards in exchange for completely-mapped dungeons. **'Clair De Lune': A French restaurant that also rumored to be selling weapons/armor. Will only appear in Aoba later in the game from it's original spot if the rumor is spread about it's relocation. **'Padparacha': A classy jewelry store which also takes weapon blacksmith commissions, requiring both raw materials and monetary payment for the project. This shop will only move to Konan later in the game when the right rumors are spread. **'Velvet Room': Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Gallery File:Ameno-Torifune.png|Sumaru City after it becomes the Ameno-Torifune File:Rengedai2 P2EP.png|The Rengedai District after it becomes part of the Ameno-Torifune Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations